robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hiding
Define "Fear, my teacher used to say to me. A four letter word that describes something that hurts you, controls you, darkens you, or kills you. He told me that I am useless. I tried hard not to believe it, but he is right. He told me that I'm a coward, but I knew that he is right. He controls my mind into believing these things. My heart says he is wrong, but my mind says that he is right. I try hard not to think about this, but he pounds it back in. Being a in High school is even harder. Roblox was what I would play when I have hours of free time. My name is Ace. As a popular kid, I have 1 extra responsibility, and that is keeping my friends safe. I failed at that. I knew the right thing, but I didn't want to do it. I started to chat my best friend Diego when I had the chance. Diego: WASSUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: -_- Yeah, that was him being weird. The Easter Egg hunt began, and our notifications were blowing up. I laughed for 5 minutes watching Diego's notification wall with over 100 notifications all related to the egg hunt. I decided that I will wait for 1 more friend to be active before I enter a game with Diego. Sure enough, Sarah came on. Sarah is one of those friends who just never stop talking. I figured that a game of Assassins would be interesting on my end. ' We started running after noobs, and throwing knifes at them. Sarah was the funniest one though. She was spinning and throwing knifes like she had never done so before. We later talked about the hunt, and if anyone knows where eggs are. Diego was the first to say something.' ' Diego: The chick eggs are as common as heck. I wonder why. Sarah: I think so, but for all I know, this is something that happens annually, so there is always next year. Me: I don’t think that the chick eggs are MOST popular. Probably the one with the logo on it. ' We all left for the same server of the hunt just to escape our awkward conversation. I got into the game. The first thing I saw at our chosen map, was a mass of eggs with animated chicks in them.' ' Diego: So, chick eggs were NOT common, as you were saying XD I just shook my head Me: Fine. Sarah: Hey guys, race you to that one! Sarah spotted an egg that had the Roblox logo. I wasn’t interested. I went off to MM2 with Sarah a few hours when I got back from chatting the others. Diego was active. I chatted him, but he didn’t answer. Me and Sarah played a few rounds, then I went offline. It wasn’t like Diego to not chat back, or not join me. The next day, I got messages from Diego saying that the egg hunt will end in 30 minutes. I later saw another chat that was exactly like the last one. I went offline. The next day, I decided that something else is going to pop from the message box if I don’t check for a whole day, so I told Sarah during 4th period to stay online today to see if we will get any more weird messages from Diego. Sarah agreed, and I guess she started playing some other game. I was the first one home so the house was dark. I turned on the lights to my room. Diego sent me another message about the egg hunt ending in 30 minutes. Nothing really made sense. When I got on, I got another message from Diego. Diego: ROBLOX HACKER SCAN IN 1 HOUR He acted like one of the admins on Roblox. Notifying people when they least expect it. I saw that Sarah just got on. Sarah: Jeez more scans?! They really need security updates now. Me: Yep I was relieved that Sarah was still like herself. Talking when there is nothing to chat about. She said something that made my heart sink. Sarah: ROBLOX HACKER SCAN IN 1 HOUR This time, I screamed, and covered my mouth. My mom came in the door, and called me for dinner. I slowly closed my PC, and went to the table. The next day at school, Diego was absent, but Sarah was there. She told me that Diego was absent. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. During lunch, my phone rang. At my school, people are allowed to use them during lunch. I got a call from an unknown number. I picked it up. The voice said “I have info about Diego”. I saw a person standing amongst the rest of my friends, they wore a hood that covered their face. I went over to them. They showed me a picture of Diego surrounded in a puddle of blood, and his head was submerged. A tear fell from my eye. The person took off their hood. It was Sarah. She told me that someone sent that to her last night. Afterschool, Diego chatted me. Diego: He did it Diego: He got me Diego: You stood by, and let it happen Diego: Best friends Look after each other Diego: I guess that we aren’t best friends. Me: Diego, don’t think of it that way! Diego went offline. I was crying, and stuffing my face with a blanket. I knew that a best friend wouldn’t let the other down. I failed, and in the end I lost. I don’t think that I am myself either. I was taught a valuable lesson. I should never let this happen again. Today, I sit in my room thinking about what I did, and who I am.